


Как Жора Летний за реквизитом ходил

by Emilia_Bryant, I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Lil' Wayne (Musician), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, The Sandman (Comics), jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Bryant/pseuds/Emilia_Bryant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries/pseuds/I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Джаред Лето собирал ножи по близлежащим домам для той самой сцены из трейлера «Отряда самоубийц», но немного увлекся и…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Жора Летний за реквизитом ходил

 

 

_ _

 

_Акт 1. Сцена 1_

Стук в дверь, открывают хозяева, а на пороге стоит пидор с зелеными волосами в тупом наряде и так:  
– Хотите ли вы поговорить о господе боге нашем Заке Снайдере?  
– ЧЕГО?! – громко охреневает один из них, вытирая кетчуп с подбородка.  
Джаред Лето делает вид, что его морда кирпичом совсем не перекошена и он совершенно не хочет поговорить еще и о веганстве, ведь прислан сюда он был с благородной целью, потому решает разъяснить свою миссию этому недалекому подробнее.  
– Ладно. Делаем так. Или вы покупаете у меня мерч, или даете все режущие предметы в доме.  
– Имбецил чертов! – восклицает мужчина и захлопывает дверь, продолжая пережевывать свое барбекю.

 

 

_Акт 1. Сцена 2_

Стук в дверь, открывает приличный житель пригорода, семьянин, на пороге все тот же пидор с зелеными волосами и в труселях с Бэтменом. Он загадочно улыбается, демонстрируя жуткого вида металлические коронки, и говорит:  
– Я не собираюсь убивать вас, я сделаю вам очень-очень больно...  
– Сер, если вы сейчас же не покинете мою частную собственность, мне придется вызвать полицию, – говорит типичный житель пригорода, неловко улыбаясь. Ему жаль этого бомжару из Восточной Европы, именно так, ведь сегодня он по «нетфликсу» видел серию «CSI» или «Кости», и там что-то говорили, как по железным коронкам узнать русскую мафию.  
– Хочешь, я покажу тебе мои игрушки?.. – не менее загадочно улыбается псих и шарудит под своим сиреневым плащом.  
Житель пригорода в панике набирает номер 911.  
Телефон падает из рук хозяина дома, он офигевшим взглядом смотрит на пидора, пока тот тискает красную игрушку непонятного вида.  
– 39 баксов.  
– За что?! – удивляется он.  
– Это ПуПу, – нежно шепчет пидор из Восточной Европы и бережно гладит это нечто по морде.

 

 

_Фантастическая интерлюдия посреди нигде_

Та же ситуация в Техасе.  
На пороге появляется пидор. Слышится звук перезаряжающегося дробовика, а за ним выстрел...

 

 

_Акт 2. Сцена 1_

Действующие лица все те же. Действие перемещается в неблагополучные районы и негритянские гетто.

– Всего 40 баксов, – продолжает гнуть свою линию Джася.  
– Waaat?! – переспрашивает Лил Уэйн со своими неподражаемо заразительными интонациями.  
Он отчаянно не понимает, что тут забыла эта зеленоволосая пародия на ниггу.  
– Йоу, мэн. Твоя эта хрень, – говорит он, проводя черной лапой над медведем не менее странной расцветки, – умеет так?  
С этими словами он берет свой смартфон, кидает его в аквариум. Раздается непонятный треск, и все рыбы всплывают пузами вверх. В неловкой тишине, сопровождаемой суровым взглядом сумасшедшего беженца с зелеными патлами, слышно сверчков.  
– Черт, это же не тот телефон. Тот у меня отняли, а в новой версии IOS функции акваланга нет.  
Уэйн чешет подбородок, как-то совсем игнорируя массовое убийство животных.  
Джа тоже чешет подбородок, пока в нем сражается защитник животных и пушер мерча, но последний побеждает, и он протягивает реперу солнечные очки и такой:  
– Каррера, чувак!  
Лил крутит их в руках, а потом швыряет в аквариум со словами:  
– Дерьмо твоя Каррера, а вот Гусси заебок, с моей килограммовой цепью и золотыми вставными зубами покатят.  
– Да ты еще трусы от Гусси не видал! – говорит Джаред и радостно стягивает с себя шорты с лосинами, абсолютно забыв, что Шейла забрала их в стирку. – Это не то, что ты подумал.  
– Восемь дюймов? – с ухмылкой спрашивает Уэйн.  
– Какие восемь?! – у Джареда пар валит из ушей. – Да тут все одиннадцать!

 

 

_Акт 2. Сцена 2_

Та же ситуация, пенсионер заваливает к аффтарам, которые дружелюбно встречают его на пороге.  
– О, ебать, пенсионер. Мерч толкать приперся?  
– А че? – спрашивает дерзкий.  
– Хуй через плечо... Нет, это десять лет назад было актуально, – одна из них печально чешет жопу, вторая колупает нос Джокера на футболке. – Ладно, что там у тебя, пенсионер?  
– Мои игрушки, – он опять включает загадочного и лезет доставать из широких штанин то, что уцелело после посещения Лила Уэйна. – Триадки, серебряные, всего 60 баксов за штучку.  
– Да ебала я такие триадки... – начала одна из девушек, но тут же поспешно добавила: – Если они не японские, конечно, – и обеспокоенно оглянулась по сторонам в поисках Катаны.  
– Меня вчера уволили, денег нет. Если их нельзя есть, я это покупать не буду, – отмазалась вторая.  
– Следуй за своими мечтами и верь в себя, – ответил пенсионер, обрадованный тем, что есть, за что зацепить тему.  
Он растолкал их своими тощими локтями и протиснулся в дверь покруче свидетелей Иеговы и агентов «эйвон».  
– Вот здесь у меня футболочки за 35 баксов, а здесь костюмчик с целебной блевотиной единорога за 80... – он корпит над своим мерчем, как бабка над грядкой с картошкой, любовно что-то приговаривая и потрясая своими костями.  
Дамы стоят и молча переглядываются. И без слов было ясно: пенсионер здесь нежеланный гость.  
– Ты думаешь, что впаришь нам мерч, почешешь языком, и тебе станет лучше? – одна из них падает в кресло напротив, достает сигарету из челюсти черепа, что стоит на столе, и затягивается. – Но ничего такого не будет. Ничто никогда не будет лучше. А твой мерч – говно. Мне хватает того, что моя жизнь говно, так тут и ты еще со своей рожей и отсутствием стиля явился!  
– Да, и второй сезон «Настоящего детектива» был лишним, – печально признает соседка, доставая из заначки вино.  
– Некоторые вещи, о которых ты мечтал, не происходят, и это замечательно, – продолжает гнуть свою линию пенсионер в духе телепроповедника.  
– Мне срочно нужен нож, – говорит одна из девушек, вспоминая, что последний сезон «Американской истории ужасов» был совершенно не так плох, как она думала.  
– Потому что иногда случается что-то совершенно неожиданное… – все еще вещает Джаред, но тут смолкает и хлопает себя ладонью по голове. – Нож! Точно!  
Он хватает один со стола и чешет к двери.  
– Положь, сука! – орет девушка, – Мне им еще труп на заднем дворе разделывать!  
– Ничего, зато бензопила близко, – спохватывается вторая, кидает бычок в сдохший цветок, совершив прыжок, хватает Джареда за ногу и виснет. – Нет, сука, ты так просто не уйдешь. Я уже четыре года не жрала мясо, но сегодня конец поста. СЛАВА ГАННИБАЛУ!

– Я нашла бензопилу! – с радостным воплем возвращается вторая соседка и отнимает у Джареда нож. – Сегодня мы устроим пир на весь район.  
– Мой биг бро знает, где я! – кричит пенсионер, срываясь на хрип, как в своих лучших старых песнях. – Он придет и выебет из вас всю эту дурь, и вы будете знать, как на меня нападать!  
Дамы ржут покруче зеленоволосого пидора из трейлера. Заебами и выебами их не запугать.  
– Это мы можем забухать до смерти. Братца твоего, – грозят они, отдышавшись немного.  
Джа понимает, что пиздец попал, и совершает отчаянную попытку совершить побег, пока еще есть чем. Он вырывается, отбиваясь своими козлиными копытами, натренированными восхождениями в горы, и бежит, но вместо входной двери врывается в кладовку.  
Оттуда на него смотрит не менее перепуганное и еще более бледное лицо высокого типа в черном балахоне, и тот с перепугу, что это опять гребаные маньячки вспомнили о нем, херячит ему в лицо песком. Клиент отрубается. А Повелитель Снов, присмотревшись к жертве, с сочувствием вздыхает.  
– Спасибо, Сэнди, а то мы уже реально думали, что у нас будут проблемы, когда он вырвется, – маньячки полны воодушевления.  
Потирая руки и ехидно хихикая, дамы принялись за свое черное дело...

_Занавес_

Джаред Лето просыпается на съемочной площадке среди разложенных кругом ножей и прочего оружия с нарисованным на лбу перманентным маркером хреном. Ему еще только предстоит обнаружить у себя на жопе многозначительное «soon» в сердечке…


End file.
